


Some Things Are Meant to be Forgotten

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Cheryl invites Toni over for the weekend, and Cheryl can finally let her guard down for her amazing girlfriend~





	Some Things Are Meant to be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee haven’t heard from me in a while haha, have recently gotten really into Riverdale so I thought I might as well try it out :) ~M

Toni is busy working out when she hears her phone buzz on the treadmill. She makes sure to slow down to check it. Her face quickly cracks into a cheesy smile as she sees her girlfriend’s contact pop up on her screen. “I’m starting to feel like you’re becoming a master of the art of googly-eyes, even if the person of interest isn’t in the same space as you!” Sweet Pea says, moderately out of breath as he runs along side Toni. Toni makes sure to give him a good slap on the arm before responding to her bombshell. “Hey baby, working out rn, I can come over after?” Toni’s heart rate was already up from the running, but Cheryl inviting her over for the night? Oh god she could practically hear her pulse in her ears. Thankfully Sweet Pea made sure to unblock it with his remarks, “Hello? Earth to lovesick fool? I’m going to turn the pace up when you’re not looking any minute now, I suggest you at least finish this mile before drenching yourself” That comment alone earns another painful smack and a shut up from Toni as she checks her phone and goes back to her workout.  
“Thanks babe, can’t wait to see you 


End file.
